How did I fall in love with you?
by Silverflare07
Summary: 'A Goofy Movie fic' This is just some Max/OCC WAFF it will become part of a bigger fic later.


**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I own nothing, so please don't sue. Actually I do own April. "How did I fall in love with you" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.

**Title: **How did I fall in Love with You?

**Author: **qtloveskittles

**Summary: **Well...this is based on the Goofy Movie...Sort of...Anyway Max has a friend...My own character and he needs her to teach him how to dance.

**Dedication: **This is for Busbuddy-chan 'cuz she asked for fluff.****

**Author's Notes: **I want to apologize now in case this fic is in weird formatting. It's been doing that lately and I don't know why.

**Extra: **This is a result of watching A Goofy Movie WAY too many times. I will eventually I have a multi-chapter fic properly introducing April but that probably won't come out for a while. I want to finish my other fics first. BTW I have never heard the song I'm using but I know the lyrics so I have no clue as to weather or not it's a song you can slow dance to...but for the purpose of this fic...it's gonna be.

**Stuff you need to know: **

Thinking is in _italics._

Song lyrics are in {} and _italics._

Speech is "". 

**Okay! Let's start!**

~*~

"Teach you to dance?" She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Yeah." 

She put a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear. 

"But you were dancing perfectly fine at the Powerline concert last summer."

"I know. But I need you to help me to learn to slow dance. Please April. You're my best friend..."

_Unfortunately that's all we are._

She shook her head clear of all thoughts. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright Max, I'll teach you."

"Yes!" He jumped up and then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. 

She blushed and looked up at him. Emerald green eyes met with black ones.

"Why do you want me to teach you?"

"So I can impress Roxanne. She's still kind of mad about the whole me and you hanging out thing."

"Oh," She cocked her head to one side. "I thought she was okay with that."

"Yeah well, she was but then we started that whole 'stuff we've been doing for forever but know one else understands' stuff and she got jealous again."

"Well...alright. But what happens if she asked who taught you to dance?"

"You did."

She smacked her head. "Dumb boy." She murmured. 

"Okay. First you put your hands on my waist."

"What?!?!"

"Max!" She placed one hand on each of her hips. "Like this. Now I put my arms around your neck." And she did. "Okay now follow my lead." 

She led him in slow circles humming a tune for them to move to.

"This isn't so bad."

"Of course not silly. What were you expecting...death row?" 

"Well...no." He blushed and looked down. 

"Okay now wrap your arms around me." 

He nodded and hesitantly did so. He unconsciously pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and using her remote turned on her cd player. Music flooded the room and wrapped around the teens, like the arms of an old friend.

{Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be   
Alone}

Max's eyes opened in surprise. The song reminded him of himself and April. They had been friends forever. And more often then not acting like brother and sister. He had never really felt alone until April had moved two years ago. 

Alone.

He hated that word. That feeling. He had been alone. Until he had met Roxanne. The likeness between the two girls didn't just stop at looks. Both glowed with the same innocence and joy that had comforted Max for years. It was scary how much April reminded him of Roxanne.

_Or..._ said a voice in his head _how much Roxanne reminds you of her. _

_{__Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight}_

She had loved this song forever. At least since 6th grade. Since she'd realized she'd been in love with her best friend. When had she fallen for him exactly? She couldn't remember. It wasn't one of those things were one day you wake up and love the guy (who you don't all the well) that sits next to you in English. It had happened subtly. One small thing at a time. Until one day he laughed, that famous Goof laugh, and it did funny things to her heart. Suddenly she was double-checking her hair before she walked out of the house. But this feeling was so new and strange.

And she was sure she had never been meant to fall in love with him.

And she hated that. She hated how it had nearly killed her to move away from him.  How even just going one day without hearing his laugh would slowly kill her inside, forget two years. How no matter how many people were near her she felt alone. She buried her head into his chest.

But I'm not alone. Not anymore.

{What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you}

She fit so comfortably in his arms. He couldn't imagine why he had never noticed it before. They had hugged plenty of times. He had just never noticed it before. How comfortable it was to have her this close to him. How...right it felt. He mentally smacked himself. He was doing this to impress Roxanne! Not April! Roxanne!!!

Then how come you want APRIL to be the one dancing with you at the dance...and not Roxanne?

{I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight}

She felt herself get weak in the knees and she was pushed closer to him. She was loving every minute of this...and dreading it too. It was going to be really hard to hide her feelings from him after this. How could he not feel it? Could he really not tell how right it felt? To be there? With her? And not some pretty-girl look alike? She was reminded of the girl she used to be back in the being when she had first started liking him. How weird it had been for a while. But she had gotten better and she would just have to get better again. That was all. But...she could never have him. He was in love with Roxanne. She sighed mentally.

Even though he's right next-door...I'm going to be alone tonight.

{What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you}

He knew she had always loved songs that went on forever. He had never liked that...but tonight...he was hoping it would be. For some reason he didn't want to let go. He breathed in her scent. She smelt of strawberries and cream. She had always smelt like that. Not that he minded on course. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. Who cares if it was Roxanne or not. This was the perfect moment and he had fallen in love with her.

And he had fallen in love with her.

{I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life}

The song really it home with her and it was sending shivers down her spine. She needed to stop before she did something stupid. Like tell him how she felt. So sadly she clicked the off button and instantly the music stopped. Instantly the mood was broken. And slowly she removed her arms from around his neck and he let go of her waist. Cold air rushed up against their body's, which had been warmed by their previous closeness. And in that instant she knew she would never feel more alone then she did right now.

And in that instant he knew that he would never feel more alone then he did right now.

"Max?"

"April?" They each spoke at the same time.

Max looked to the ground embarrassed and April's cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink. April giggled and Max laughed too. But there courage had left them and whatever would have been said would have to wait. 

"What?" She looked at him.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance." 

He kissed her on the cheek then walked out of her room. She placed a hand to her cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome."

She turned and flopped down on her bed. She definitely wasn't going to be alone tonight.

~*~

Well that's it. Maybe in a few months (what'd ya mean months...?) I'll have the actually fic out. Well R&R! Feedback (even negative) is always appreciated. 


End file.
